The purpose of this proposal is to establish an Obstetric-Fetal-Pharmacology Research Unit (OPRU) at the University of Pittsburgh and to summarize the components of the applicant's OPRU. They will demonstrate their willingness to cooperate with other OPRUs to establish a Network of OPRUs to identify and study common problems related to the use of pharmacologic agents during pregnancy. They provide three protocols for assessment by the Network for future exploration. The Pittsburgh OPRU is composed of a large clinical facility (Magee-Womens Hospital) with more than 8000 deliveries and a wide array of women with medical or obstetric complications. A CRC satellite at Magee provides an optimal site for recruitment and study of pregnant women. These clinical facilities are linked to the Center for Clinical Pharmacology (CCP), which provides a core laboratory for classical pharmacology analyses and a pharmacogenetic laboratory for genotyping, mRNA expression and sequencing endpoint measurements. A proteomics laboratory is also linked to the CCP. In addition to these clinical and analytical resources is a breeding rhesus monkey colony housed at Magee-Womens Hospital. A basic science component completes the Pittsburgh OPRU. A diverse group of basic scientists and clinical researchers has been interacting through the CCP and will add considerable breadth and depth to their OPRU. The leadership of the Pittsburgh OPRU provides a diverse and experienced group of researchers with a long history of collaboration and investigation in the area of maternal-fetal pharmacology. The leadership has experience in collaborative endeavors and is prepared to cooperate with other OPRUs to conduct collaborative research.